


A Trip to the Amusement Park

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A trip to the amusement park takes a sour turn.





	A Trip to the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett, Ty Moffett, and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Ty ran excitedly ahead of Georgia and David, nearly dropping his funnel cake. David and Georgia called to him and jogged to catch up. Ty pointed at the large wooden roller coast.

“Can we go on it? Please?” the seven-year-old asked.

David looked at the lengthy line. “Since the line is so long, this will have to be the last ride we go on. Are you sure you don’t want to ride something else?”

Ty nodded. “Mum, you come, too!”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” David chimed in.

“Alright.”

Ty and David cheered, and the three hopped in line. The estimated wait time was one hour, which was rather short for this particular roller coaster. Still, the line moved slowly and continued to lengthen behind them. For Ty, it felt like an eternity. Though he had his funnel cake to keep him occupied for at least part of the time, he was full of energy and was easily distracted by everything going on around him. Watching the boy so full of enthusiasm, the time passed almost too quickly for David and Georgia. After the estimated hour, the three arrived at the front of the line.

“Oh, look at that. Each row seats three. How convenient,” David smiled. They chose the front row for full effect. Georgia entered first, then Ty, and finally David. They buckled their seatbelts. The ride attendant came by to check the belts and then lowered the bar in their seat. Once the attendant finished doing so for all the riders, he returned to the booth with the other attendant. He explained the rules most riders had heard multiple times that day. The lady in the booth with him had a more friendly tone as she asked if everyone was ready. Riders responded with adrenaline-filled shouts. The attendant pulled the lever, and the train began to move.

The train inched slowly up the first hill. David and Georgia placed one arm around Ty and grasped the security bar with the empty hand. Ty held tightly to the bar with both hands. The car paused at the top of the hill, and David leaned to give Georgia a quick peck.

“Hands in the air!” David shouted. He and Georgia still kept one arm around Ty. Ty threw both hands in the air. The coaster once again took off, sending them speeding down the steep hill. They didn’t have time to dwell on the stomach-in-chest feeling, as the coaster immediately took a sharp turn to the right at the bottom. The coaster curved through trees and featured four consecutive loops. It gained speed again, sending them up a final hill.

“I don’t feel so good!” Ty yelled.

“Just a little bit longer!” Georgia replied.

“Let’s smile for the camera up there!” David pointed, being ever-observant.

As the train reached the top, Ty leaned forward, his cheeks puffed out. David’s eyes widened. Georgia’s jaw dropped. Ty’s mouth opened and out flew chunks of funnel cake accompanied by the frozen drink he had earlier in the day and stomach acid. The vomit hit the front of David’s shirt as the camera flashed.

The train made its way down the hill and around one more curve before the track flattened out, leading them back to the starting point. It stopped with a screech and a jerk.

The attendants, oblivious to what had happened in the front seat, asked the riders how the ride was. All of the riders—including Ty, David, and Georgia—cheered. The attendants released the security bars all at once, and the riders unbuckled the seatbelts. Ty and Georgia stepped on the exit platform while David went to inform the attendants of the incident. They assured him it was no problem, that it happened all the time, and that they’d clean it up.

David joined Georgia and Ty shortly after. Ty’s face had a layer of vomit on it, but his shorts and t-shirt had only a small amount. David, on the other hand, had gotten it full force, his arms and shirt caked with the stuff. Georgia was untouched.

“I’m sorry, David,” Ty apologized.

David patted him on the back. “It’s okay, buddy. It happens. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. Can we go on it again?”

David and Georgia laughed. “It’s almost closing time, and we need to get cleaned up,” David explained. David and Ty headed toward a family restroom while Georgia went to the nearest souvenir shop. There, she picked up a pair of shorts for Ty and three matching t-shirts with the park’s name on the front. She also made a side-trip to purchase a copy of the photograph from the roller coaster. She then made her way to the restroom, immediately finding the one David and Ty were in, thanks to David’s text.

David had removed his shirt, tossed it in the bin (there was no hope for it, he concluded), and washed his arms. He then instructed Ty to take off his shirt and shorts so he could clean him up. Georgia knocked on the door at this time and David let her in.

“I brought clothes,” she announced in a sing-song voice.

“I want to see!” Ty exclaimed.

“Ah, ah. We need to finish cleaning you up. We don’t want to get the new clothes all dirty,” David said as he returned to the sink. David wiped Ty’s face and arms thoroughly. Georgia handed Ty and David their new clothing, and they hurriedly dressed.

“Alright, time to go back to the hotel!” David said as he shepherded his unofficial family out of the restroom, out of the park, and finally to the car.

Ty fell asleep on the way back to the hotel. David carried him to their room and gently laid him on the bed. David and Georgia took quick showers before lying in bed and reminiscing about the day.

“I was sure to pick up that picture,” Georgia whispered, not wanting to wake Ty.

“I was hoping you would. This is a day I’ll remember fondly. And,” David’s eyes acquired a mischievous glint, “That’ll be a fun picture for us to embarrass Ty with when he’s older.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” Georgia laughed.

David pulled Georgia snuggly against him and kissed her chastely. “Good night, darling.”

“Good night, David.”

The two fell asleep dreaming of what the future would hold for them.


End file.
